wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Hazel
Hazel is a female LeafWing and the current queen of the LeafWings, as Queen Sequoia is currently under control by the Othermind. She is the great-granddaughter of Queen Sequoia and was first introduced in The Poison Jungle. Appearance Hazel is a female royal LeafWing described to have large brown eyes and deft dark green claws by Sundew . She can be regal when she wishes, by sitting up in a position of elegance and speaking haughtily. Personality Hazel is shown to have a love for reading and making books, as she was always binding together her own creations or reading the ones of others. She was also seen to be critical of the binding on the Book of Clearsight. She seems to be laid back, breezy, and a bit dorky with a cheerful sense of humor. Hazel is kind and smart, as well as a swift thinking, considerate leader and queen. When ordering her subjects, she puts on a ‘Queenly posture and voice’ which she practices, similar to her great-grandmother. This means she becomes a lot more formal and eloquent towards her subjects. Biography The Poison Jungle She is seen to be sewing sheets of speckled paper together to make a book. Right after that, she is ordered off the throne by her great-grandmother and is confused about if she is allowed to talk to Sundew normally. After that, Hazel, Willow and Sundew go to see the new strangers that turn out to be Tsunami and Turtle, as well as Io. Later, the three spent the rest of the night in a pile of leaves in Hazel's room. Upon waking up, Sundew notices Hazel perched in her hammock, reading a book. She asks if they were late to see Queen Sequoia, to which Hazel responds that she will call them when she wants, going back to her book. Moments later Willow asks if Hazel wanted to come with her and Sundew to take breakfast to the visitors, but Hazel declines, saying that she is at a really good part in her book. The next time Hazel is seen in the book is while Sundew and Willow are visiting Tsunami and Turtle. She had poked her head into the room and asked them if they could hear the roaring of Commander Belladonna. Hazel witnesses Queen Sequoia's telling of the Legend of the Hive. She is horrified and wants to fight with the other LeafWings. Sequoia puts her in charge of the Sapwings while she goes to war, not wanting to lose her great-granddaughter. After Sundew, Willow, Mandrake, Nettle and Bumblebee return from the Eye of the Jungle with the 'Heart of Salvation', Hazel feeds the root to Inchworm. When it seems to work, she sends Sundew, Willow and Mandrake back to Queen Sequoia, who is preparing for war. The next time Hazel is seen, The Othermind has been revealed as an antagonist. Hazel uncovers Clearsight's map to Pyrrhia. She is now the new queen of the LeafWings and leading them across a chain of islands. Relationships Queen Sequoia She has a very close bond to her great-grandmother, seeing her as a kind of motherly figure. She takes after Sequoia when addressing her subjects and giving them order, showing that Hazel looks up to her great-grandmother, and thinks of her as a good queen. Willow Hazel is quite close to Willow, so close that Sundew even felt Willow might have feelings for the princess, but Willow assured Sundew that they were just friends. Quotes "It's... an efficient use of my time?" - To Sequoia about book-making at night. "I think glasses are cute, ... And we won't have to steal them if the scouts are right about the PoisonWings capturing a real flamesilk today!" ''- To Sequoia. ''"Am I allowed to say hi?" "Hello! I'm Hazel-- sorry, you know that. I hear about you all the time! Belladonna thinks ''you should be queen instead of me; do you think so, too? She's so scary! Sorry, I know she's your mom. Ack, I'm saying all the wrong things. ... Welcome to the LeafWing village. We are delighted you could join us. Tea?"'' - To Sundew. "Great-grandmother?" - To Sequoia. "Are you--" - To Sequoia. "This could take a minute." - To Sundew about Sequoia calming down. "Only when she's ''really mad. Usually she can squash it pretty well without this whole theatrical interlude."'' - To Sundew about how often Sequoia counts to calm down. "That's why all her meetings with Belladonna take so long, ... Because she has to take deep breaths and count to calm herself down after everything your mom says, or else she might end up strangling her." - To Sundew about Sequoia. "Great-grandmother tries very hard not to yell at her subjects, ... She was a more impulsive, angry dragon back during the Tree Wars, and she has come to believe it got several of her subjects killed. She has made an effort to become a wiser, calmer ruler, thanks in large part to the implementation of this counting-to-ten strategy." - To Sundew about Sequoia. "They're asleep, you nut." - To Willow about Tsunami and Turtle. "She sent a messenger that she wasn't ready yet. She'll call us when she wants us, don't worry." - To Sundew and Willow about Sequoia. "I'm at a really good part my book, ... You know Great-Grandma usually never leaves me alone for this long, so I want to take advantage of it while I can." - To Willow. "Can't we tell her it was them and not us?" "Really? ... You've never told me about this." "But..." "What about me? ... Shouldn't I go with you?" "She left with Belladonna and half the village, ... They're at the Snarling River by now, I'm sure. ... I haven't heard anything. Hoping for a messenger soon. What did you find?" "So we need a HiveWing? ... Then let's get one. ... Go to the Snarling River, ... Find the queen, and find out whether Wasp's army is there yet. If so, capture a HiveWing on his or her own and bring it... ... Bring it to the hemlock grove on the banks of the Gullet River. As fast as you can." "You may go with them, ... You can explain everything to the queen." "This is it? ... Will this be enough?" "I would think we'd need more than this, ... What if we plant a few of these and get our most powerful leafspeakers to grow them as quickly as possible, so we'll have as much as we need?" "Does that mean it worked?" "Let's get the antidote on its way first, ... Nettle, I assume you want to go back to the front lines?" "Very well, ... Willow and Hawthorn, you can help me figure out how to get this HiveWing back to his dragonet. The three of you, go collect the antidote and fly it to the queen. As fast as you can-- we have no idea when Wasp will decide it's time to attack." "I had my guards take him back to the Snarling River, ... Why? What happened? Where's the queen? Did the antidote work?" "So you think this othermind got ''everyone?"'' "So... we have to get everyone and hide somewhere, ... Gather the entire tribe. Tell them we're using the evacuation plan and moving out before noon. Pack lightly, if at all. Bring weapons. Try not to panic the dragonets. Tell them... tell them all is not lost, if we move swiftly. Make sure they know we can still save our queen and our friends, and that I'll tell them more once we reach safety." "Let me see that book, ... This book feels weird, ... I can't say I approve of whoever bound it." "Well, look at how the back cover is thicker than the front cover. That's just messy. The end pages are sewn down with these perfect little stitches-- it looks like gold thread, but maybe it's flamesilk, the kind that doesn't burn? So someone put all this effort into perfectly sewing down the endpapers around the edges, but left the middle all lumpy." "It's... a map." "And this is the eastern coast of Pantala." "And then she wrote it all out so someone could follow the islands back across the ocean one day. ... Or a whole tribe of someones. This is what we need to get to the Distant Kingdoms." "Yes. We're going, all of us, right now." "''Two hundred SilkWings came to help us?"'' "We've found a way to the Distant Kingdoms, ... We need to go before Wasp and her army get here." "The problem, ... is that we'd have to leave them a copy of the map. And if there's a copy left on this continent..." "But it puts our whole escape at risk, ... If we leave right now with the map, Wasp and the othermind won't be able to follow. We'd be completely safe over there. But if we leave a copy of the map, they could find it and come after us. They ''would come after us."'' "I wish Great-grandmother were here to tell me what to do." "Unless Belladonna is right and it should be you." "I do, I've been practicing it, ... Very well. We'll make you a copy, and you'll go save the SilkWings." "Do that, ... Just one copy, and make it perfect. Io, decide who's going with you." "Are they here?" "Get everyone to the coast, ... We'll gather on the north shore of the mouth of the Gullet River. Use the evacuation plan-- everyone was assigned to a trio, and all the dragonets and elders have someone responsible for them. Tell them to go ''right now. ... Draw faster, dragon from across the sea."'' Trivia * Hazel is a genus of trees and shrubs that live in the northern hemisphere which produce hazelnuts. * Hazel can also be a name for a brownish-greenish color. * A person named Hazel was the dedication for The Poison Jungle, so Queen Hazel may be a character based upon the person the book was dedicated to. Gallery LeafTransparent.png|A typical LeafWing, by Joy Ang LeafWing Sigil.png|LeafWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing hazel...png|Queen Hazel by Wolf the IceWing queen hazel hawky.png|Hazel design by Trunswicked Reine noisette l.png|Reine noisette|link=https://les-royaumes-de-feu.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Hazel Corylus_avellana_0001.jpeg|A Hazel Tree|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hazel QueenHazel.jpg|Queen Hazel by LadyScarab References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Dragon Royalty Category:PJ Characters Category:Queens Category:SapWings Category:Supporting Characters